


执著、疯狂与谎言

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 大学生小情侣的异地恋故事，幽会需要注意安全，不要学某伦
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	执著、疯狂与谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空

三笠从小就只吃原味，无论是冰淇淋、奶茶、薯片还是其他食物。  
到目前为止她一直都保持着最晚11点上床睡觉、早上6点起床的习惯，即使是休息日。  
她从来不去追随所谓的流行。游泳课上，她的泳装款式是最保守的，各种聚会和舞会上，她的打扮是最不起眼的。即使进入青春期，同龄女生都各自暗花心思把自己打扮得更吸引眼球，但她的穿衣风格总是最简单也最舒适的基础款。  
与其说吃原味、早睡早起和极简的穿衣风格是爱好，不如说是她奇怪的执念。  
三笠从不会像一些同龄人一样，在叛逆期抽烟喝酒、夜不归宿、顶撞父母。  
在家长面前，她是乖巧、体贴又自律的女儿。在老师面前，她是聪明、成熟又让人省心的学生。在同学面前，她是漂亮、优秀但有距离感的女生。  
“三笠，你的理想是什么？”  
她10岁时，老师在课堂上向她提问。  
过了大概有5秒，她才在全班同学的注视下缓缓站起来。“我……我不知道。”  
运动员、科学家、宇航员、摇滚明星……别的同学都说得非常自豪又精彩，好像他们的路已经铺好了，未来一定会一帆风顺驶向既定的终点。  
在这样的趋势和氛围下，三笠觉得自己与他人格格不入。  
“或者说你长大后想做什么？没有想过吗？”老师尝试引导她说出些什么来。“就像你的父亲是宠物店老板，你的母亲是家庭主妇，每个人都会有自己的角色。”  
“……”三笠绞尽脑汁想了半天也没能回答出来。她觉得她的答案不是什么漂亮词汇，也不是什么能让人“哇”的一声惊叹的职业。  
“我想……”  
“什么？”老师饶有兴趣地凑过去听，同学们也睁大双眼全神贯注等着这个班级最优秀的女生做出回答。  
“我想和家人在一起。和我喜欢的人在一起。就这样。”  
事情后来是怎样的，三笠记不太清了。大概，老师和同学都对她平平无奇的回答感到失望极了。  
做人一定要有远大的理想吗？  
我只是想和家人在一起，这样有错吗？会低人一等吗？她稍微长大些后这样想过。  
如果没有意外，她的人生轨迹也许会像航行在风平浪静的海上的小帆船，在名牌大学毕业后，进入业界顶尖的企业，获得一份颇有成就感的工作，与一个成熟稳重的男人结婚，组建一个令人羡慕的家庭，生一两个可爱的孩子，退休后和丈夫安度晚年。  
但那个意外，作为可能让三笠的“安稳”人生产生不确定因素的艾伦·耶格尔，他早就存在，并已经深深根植于她的生命里。  
曾经，染着血液与灰尘的白衬衫、像被激怒野兽般的眼神是他的关键词，如今时光把他外在的棱角打磨平滑，把那尖锐的锋刃藏进他的骨血里，只在他眼里化作忧郁又静默流淌的河。  
她喜欢他所表现出来的任何一面，也做好了准备去发现他尚未展现的其他面。她把吃原味、早睡早起和极简穿衣风格的强烈执著放在了他身上。  
这是命运的安排，也是三笠自己的选择。

收起与艾伦共同撑过的长柄雨伞把它放进门口的置物箱里，三笠推开门，风铃随之摇曳，发出“叮铃叮铃”悦耳的响声。  
“爸爸，我回来了。”  
卡尔·阿克曼从瞌睡中惊醒，这会儿店里没顾客。“欢迎回来，哦，艾伦也来玩啦。”  
“叔叔好。”棕发绿眼的青年拨弄了一下湿漉漉的刘海，抬眼向他打招呼。  
“阿明呢？怎么这次也没见他来。”  
三笠与艾伦对视了一眼，“阿明会晚点到。”  
“哦。”卡尔其实并不在意这一点，他四处张望着，蹲下身子从某个角落把一只过于笨重的狸花猫抱了出来。  
“爸爸，艾伦是不是又胖了？我早就跟你说过别喂他吃那么饱。”三笠语气里带着点嗔怪。  
“啊？”一旁的艾伦摸不着头脑。  
“啊，我们在说这只猫。前阵子三笠从外面带回来的，给它取了和你一样的名字。”卡尔呵呵笑了几声。他抱着猫凑近艾伦像是献宝，“你看看，他给人的感觉和你有点像呢。”  
青年下意识后退了一步。  
狸花猫那只琉璃一样透亮的绿眸和他对视着，然后先他一秒撇开了视线。  
“你别为难他了，爸爸。”  
卡尔这才想起什么似的，露出恍然大悟的表情，“抱歉艾伦，我忘记你怕猫了。唉，我果然是年纪大了……”  
“没关系，其实我也不是怕……”艾伦说。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”三笠俯下身子，边搔弄猫咪艾伦的下巴边对父亲说。  
“不用了，我自己一个人应付得过来，你和艾伦上去玩吧。”卡尔对女儿露出慈爱的笑容。  
“玩？”和三笠一起上楼梯的时候，艾伦突然重复了一句。  
三笠明白他在困惑自己父亲的用词，有些无奈地笑了笑，“在他的印象里，我一直都是当年那个10岁的小女孩。”

房门刚刚关上，随身携带的挎包还挂在身上，两人像磁铁的异极自然而然地吸附着吻在一起。  
敲门声在同时猝不及防响起，艾伦和三笠反应极快地分开，像什么也没发生过似的。  
千代·阿克曼端着红茶和曲奇饼走进来。“来点下午茶吧，我今天刚做的。”她带着温柔的笑容看着在床上坐得笔直的两个孩子。  
她知道女儿和艾伦是从小到大的玩伴，关系很好，所以两人长时间独处她也不会觉得有什么不妥，更不会想到其它方面。  
“谢谢阿姨。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”  
艾伦和三笠说。  
“希望味道能合你胃口，艾伦。”她把茶杯和装着饼干的精致小碟放在三笠的书桌上，拿着托盘离开了房间。

一楼宠物店里开始陆陆续续有客人进来，卡尔·阿克曼开始忙起来了。二楼客厅里，千代· 阿克曼正用吸尘器清洁地板。位于三楼的卧室里，他们的女儿三笠在粉色格子床单上和她的好朋友艾伦迫不及待地接吻和做爱。  
她挑选了好久的水红色偏橘的浅色口红被吻得乱七八糟，为了出门见他而买的新款连衣裙被粗暴地甩在地上，文胸在混乱中被压在她光洁的后背，纯白色的棉质内裤挂在右脚脚踝。  
艾伦从没对她的穿衣打扮有过任何评价，甚至连她涂了口红也未必察觉到。  
他隆起的臀部和两人交合的部位在他身上唯一那件敞开的白衬衣下摆若隐若现。  
门反锁着，窗帘紧闭着，为了不让家长疑心，房间里一直开着灯。眼前是熟悉的天花板上的吊灯，他肆无忌惮的冲撞让她的视野变得模糊，刺眼的灯光变成虚影不停晃动。床垫不停发出有节奏的响动，窗外下雨的沙沙声和车轮不时碾过路面上的积水的声音会掩盖掉偶尔失控的呻吟声。  
“小声点……”三笠连忙捂住艾伦的嘴。艾伦顺着她的目光看向已经反锁的门口。  
在做的时候他不喜欢她分心看别的地方，也不喜欢她压抑自己的声音。他喜欢看沉溺在性事时她红透的双颊，听她在粗莽的交媾中带着哭腔喊他的名字。  
于是他撩开她混乱中含在唇缝里的几缕发丝，捏住她的下巴狠狠咬了她的下嘴唇一口，抓过她枕头旁边的眼罩给她戴上。  
“艾伦？”突然被遮住双眼的三笠有些错愕，身下同时增加的速度和力度逼得她大声了叫出来。  
“你刚才不是叫我小声点么，为什么你现在这么大声？”略微沙哑的嗓音边喘着气边钻进她耳朵。他推着她的肩膀让她侧躺过去，贴在她背后，手穿过腋下用力揉捏她的乳房，握住她的膝盖把她的一条腿抬起，用性器顶端挤开微合的花瓣。  
第一次从这个角度被侵入，触碰到了和之前不一样的地方，三笠有点紧张，小穴下意识地收紧了体内鼓胀的硬物。身后传来艾伦难耐的喘息，耳垂被他咬住，分身退出到穴口又插进最深处。他挺直腰本能地重复着这个动作，每进入一次她都忍不住轻颤着哼喘出声。  
面对艾伦明显的“恶作剧”，她总是毫无办法。  
看不到艾伦的脸，只能依靠他的味道、动作的方式和喘息声来确定是他。仿佛在未知的黑暗中漂浮着，感官变得更加敏锐。他紧贴的肌肤，汗湿的胸膛和她分泌过旺的蜜液让身体又热又粘。  
多余的事物全都被屏蔽、丢弃，三笠只能在他迅猛的节奏里摆动自己的身体迎合他的动作，让他在自己最有感觉的那个点研磨得更彻底。  
这里是她生活了将近19年的地方，瞒着父母在自己床上张开腿让他一次次地进入，这对三笠来说是一种隐秘又兴奋的冒险。和艾伦在一起应该是目前为止她做得最“离经叛道”的事情了。  
这是两人开学前最后一次亲密，之后他们就要去不同城市上大学。这也是两人人生中第一次真正意义上的长久分离。  
今天的艾伦比平日还要粗鲁很多，他过分用力的动作弄得她的胸部和小穴都有些疼痛，但在可以忍受的范围内。  
安全套破了怎么办？有一瞬间她这么想。  
随着时间的推移，三笠的思考能力随着对周围的感知逐渐远去，带着眼罩的她完全沉浸在艾伦营造的情欲世界里。肌肤撞击的啪啪声格外响亮，她紧紧揪住枕头的边角，彻底放开的呻吟和呜咽也带着奶油蛋糕般的甜蜜和愉悦。

“你是不是用了香水？”艾伦把用过的安全套连同擦拭过身体揉成团的纸巾精准地扔进垃圾筐。  
桌上的红茶已经冷了，外面的雨也停了。空气里并没有什么很明显的味道，但亲密接触时他嗅到了留在她肌肤上温柔缜密的香气。似乎是蜂蜜与桃子混合的气味。  
“用了一点点。你不喜欢吗？”三笠反手扣上内衣搭扣的动作顿了顿，她想起前戏时艾伦反复闻她的脖子。  
“不是，你本身的味道就很好闻。你不需要改变原来的自己。”艾伦倚靠在她的书桌旁咬了一口曲奇饼。  
他知道三笠以前不会把太多精力花在打扮上，他也注意到了她为自己做的改变，但女孩子想在心上人面前展现最美好的一面，这个小心思他没有过多地顾及到。他只是觉得三笠就是三笠。无论有没有那些五光十色、馥郁香氛的包装和点缀，他喜欢的都是那个原原本本的她。  
妆补好了，连裙摆都仔细地抚平，三笠才送艾伦出门。不知从什么时候起，她学会了和艾伦做完之后在父母眼皮子底下保持平静的表情。某种意义上她和他是保守着同一个秘密的伙伴，也是“共犯”。  
“这就要走了吗？阿明还没来呢。”忙完一轮正在休息的卡尔并没有意识到时间过了多久。  
“阿明有事来不了了，我们下次再去别的地方聚。”三笠回答。  
有时候三笠会有种罪恶感，她在利用父母对她性格的刻板印象来说谎。奸诈的人说一百句真话也没有人愿意相信，但老实的人偶尔说一次谎没有人会怀疑。  
卡尔随口应了声，笑眯眯地对女儿说。“刚才有个男生来过，就是上次和你把艾伦带回来的那个男生。好像是叫让来着？说刚好路过这边顺便来看看艾伦，还问你在不在家。我看他八成是喜欢你。”  
“是吗？”三笠没什么表情起伏。  
艾伦倒是黑了脸，不过并没有人注意到。这种感觉很奇怪，站在阿克曼父女旁边经常听他们提到自己的名字，但他们说的实际上并不是自己。最主要的是，三笠的父亲提到了让。  
毕竟自己和三笠的关系还没有公开，其他男生对三笠有兴趣是再正常不过的事。可他就是憋着一股气。  
“我说你在招待其他朋友，现在没办法出来见他。然后他很失落地走了。”卡尔对此丝毫没有发觉，还在因为嗅出了女儿的恋情而沾沾自喜。“三笠，我觉得他是个挺不错的男生，你要不要试着跟他交往看看？”  
“这个……”三笠有些困扰。  
“说是来看艾伦的，但得知三笠不能出来见自己之后，立刻就走了，他还真是很'顺便'啊。”本来站在一旁没有说话的艾伦突然说了这么一通，三笠和父亲都愣愣地看着他。  
卡尔·阿克曼觉得信息量有点大，有些东西怪怪的，但具体是什么又说不出来。

“你是不是和艾伦谈恋爱了？”餐桌上，千代突然开口。  
卡尔被呛到了，不停地咳嗽。本来低头默默用餐的三笠睁大眼睛抬起头，支支吾吾却没说出一句完整的话。  
也许自己的丈夫有点神经大条，但自己的女儿她当然很清楚。  
最近一段时间，三笠开始喷香水，每次出门都起码要准备一小时以上，在全身镜前烦恼到底要穿哪套衣服。她以为女儿迟到的青春期总算来了，变得在意自己的形象了，但事实并非这么简单。三笠出门的时间变多了，在外面过夜的时间也变多了。有一次她在外面无意间碰见三笠，发现她站在成人用品自动贩售机器前很熟练地选了一款安全套。最近艾伦虽然只到家里来两次，但这次真正让她确定了女儿和艾伦在谈恋爱这件事：刚才把下午茶送到三笠房间时，她注意到她的唇妆完全花掉了。  
三笠已经成年了，千代也不想对女儿的恋爱干涉太多。只是想确定，她知道自己在做什么。  
“……是，我和艾伦在一起已经一段时间了。”三笠似乎是鼓起了很大的勇气。她本来认为自己隐藏得很完美，想等合适的时机把艾伦以男友的身份重新介绍给父母的，没想到在一个再普通不过的晚餐时间被母亲轻松捅破。  
三笠知道桀骜不驯的艾伦并不是她父母理想中那个合适的交往对象。他也许能当她朋友，当情侣未必适合。  
看着女儿脸颊通红，尝试帮艾伦说好话的样子，千代叹了口气，女儿想的东西她都懂。她只是笑着说，“不管怎样，只要你决定的事，我和你爸爸就支持。对不对老公？”  
“啊，对。”刚从呛咳中缓过来的卡尔·阿克曼一愣一愣的。“不对！就不问问我的意见了吗？我还没同意呢！”

期待已久的大学生活如期到来。  
学校、宿舍、课程、同学、老师、社团活动，一切都是崭新、繁忙又充实的。三笠的适应能力很好，虽然性格偏安静内向，但也交到了一些合得来的朋友。她漂亮的黑发和少见的混血容貌吸引了不少狂热的追求者，但她都第一时间拒绝并明确表达自己有男朋友了。  
闲下来的时候，她难免会想念家人和朋友。毕竟，现在不能像以前那样，每天见到父母、与艾伦阿明一起上下学了。  
不过她定期会和分散在不同城市上学的艾伦和阿明视频通话。  
每次通话的末尾，阿明都很自觉地先下线，把时间留给另外两个好友。  
其实三笠和艾伦单独在一起的时候，能聊的东西反而没有三人在一起的时候多。她和艾伦都不是擅长与人分享和努力寻找话题的人，但他也会跟她说一些自己身边发生的无聊事，例如他昨天遇到一个长得很像让·基尔希斯坦的家伙，盯着人家过了好一会儿之后发现他认错人了，对方只是脸比较长而已，而且发型和让也很像。如果是真的让·基尔希斯坦，一定会说“你看什么看”然后冲过来揪住他领子准备开打。  
三笠听完微笑了一下，“他是个好人，你别总是找他麻烦才对。”  
艾伦用左手撑住脸，皱起眉头，“我没找他麻烦。你也是时候明确告诉他，让他别对你有其他想法了。”  
“可是他并没有对我说特别的话，也没有做什么超出范围的事，我突然跟他这么说会很奇怪的。”  
“你开玩笑吧，他喜欢你这谁都看得出来，他每次看你的眼神都从来不掩饰的。”  
“艾伦，你……”  
“难道，你在享受这种感觉吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你舍不得丢掉被其他男性关注的感觉？”  
“为什么你会这样想？你误会了，艾伦。”  
气氛彻底僵住了，视频画面里的两人都撇开眼神故意不再看镜头。三笠垂着脑袋，艾伦则低头在手机上捣鼓着什么。  
“先这样吧，挂了。”  
视频通话被艾伦单方面切断了，屏幕上显示“通话已结束”。  
之后两人冷战了大概一周，三笠和艾伦分别跟阿明视频通话，没有再三人通话，也没有私聊。一周过去一天后，三笠忍不住给艾伦发了消息。  
她拍了学校附近街道的照片给艾伦，说，这里的冬天不下雪，树木和草地也都还绿着。夜景很漂亮，甜品也很好吃，如果你能来就好了。  
这算是和好宣言了吧，三笠在心里叹气。她不懂得说什么哄人消气的话，她只是想第一时间把美好的事物分享给他而已。  
可手机屏幕亮了又黑，信息、电话、社交网站，找自己的人都不是艾伦。他一直没有回复那条信息，也没有在社交网站上发任何动态。三笠只好从阿明那里获取艾伦的动向。  
空间上的距离让三笠有更多的时间去思考自己和艾伦的关系，也让她更想念他，想念临别前的每一次亲密。她和艾伦的身体无疑是很合拍的，第一次的时候她就明白了这一点。他们因为一次偶然的契机地就在一起了，作为真正的男女朋友。  
明明如此不同，也没有默契到能读懂对方的每一个眼神，大多时候也不知道对方在想什么，但就是有莫名的引力和化学作用。  
三笠听其中一个朋友说，周末联谊那晚她一时冲动和某个男性朋友去开房了。他们初中时就相互认识，关系很好，也互有好感。做过之后发觉也并没有什么更特别的感觉，好感也只是好感而已，还不到恋人的程度。于是两人又做回普通朋友了。  
三笠听完后沉默了，她不想对别人的事情随意做出评判，她想到了艾伦。自己和艾伦也只是互有好感而已吗？只是因为有多年的友情基础外加身体合拍顺势保持着秘密关系，实际上根本谈不来。做回普通朋友比较好吗？除了艾伦阿明之外极少和其他男生相处的她实在不太明白。  
她和艾伦没有说过任何情侣之间会说的话，更没有表白。最重要的是，她和艾伦冷战大半个学期了，准确来说，是艾伦单方面拒绝与她沟通。时间一晃眼过去，已经是学期末了。  
考完最后一科的三笠正不紧不慢地收拾行李，准备回家过寒假。手机在这时候响了起来，是艾伦。  
“我到L市了，你把你的定位发给我，我过去找你。”  
电话又被很果断地挂了，三笠还在原地发愣。

轻轻咬一口香气馥郁的抹茶冰淇淋和烘烤得很松软的华夫饼，冰冷与温热的口感交织在一起，让人只想把它们含在舌头上不舍得咽下去。  
“怎么样？偶尔尝尝原味以外的东西还是可以的吧？”艾伦看着三笠吃得嘴边都是冰淇淋的样子，就知道自己选择的口味没错。  
“嗯，感觉很清新，一点都不腻。”她说着，又低头咬了一口。  
艾伦突然说要来，他又一向喜欢吃甜食，所以她带他来试试这家有很多年历史的网红冰淇淋店。刚开始，三笠不出意外地点了原味的华夫饼单球，而艾伦选了今日推荐的抹茶味。  
他尝过觉得很不错，心血来潮让她试了一口，然后她就吃得停不下来了。虽然是冬天，但来吃冰淇淋的人还有很多，店铺室内的座位已经满了。艾伦和三笠站在店门口的树下，拿着纸质包装袋一人一口吃着抹茶味的华夫饼单球。天气已经很冷了，风嗖嗖吹过，牙齿咬着冰淇淋的三笠忍不住打了个寒颤。  
她今天穿着质地柔软的米色毛线开衫，内搭咖啡色连衣裙，线条优美的锁骨在大开的V形领子里舒展着，黑丝袜包裹着露出来的长腿。  
比起艾伦飞行夹克套厚厚的白色卫衣，她这副穿着有些单薄了。  
他把夹克脱下来让三笠披上，把深红色的围巾绕到她颈项，“这样暖和些吧。”  
“嗯。”三笠把下半张脸埋进围巾里。“但你不会冷吗？”  
“我还好。”  
他们刚经历了漫长的第一次冷战，很久都没见过对方。但见面后一切又像什么都没发生过一样自然，这很微妙。  
一小时前她突然接到他的电话，给艾伦发了定位过去后发信息问他，“阿明不是说你明早有考试么？怎么突然过来了？”  
过了大概十几分钟他才回复信息，“因为我想见你。”  
三笠不会知道，艾伦本来在准备第二天的考试，但无论怎么集中注意力，那些内容都无法输入脑袋。她的样子偏偏在这时闪现出来，他思考了半分钟，网上预定了去L市的最近一班列车的座位。  
她用有史以来最快的速度选好衣服化好妆带上手机出了门。外面冷风呼呼吹着，也吹不散她脸上的热度和红晕。

刚才他们低估了冰淇淋的分量，用料十足又大份的华夫饼很撑肚子，把三笠接下来带艾伦去一家她很喜欢的东洋料理店吃晚餐的计划都打乱了。于是两人打算先散步消食。  
艾伦和三笠起初隔着一小段距离并肩走着，越走越近，不知是谁主动，绿灯亮的时候两人的手就不知不觉牵在一起了。  
斑马线上人来人往。在任何人看来，这两人都是感情很好很般配的情侣。  
“什么时候回去？”久别重逢的兴奋和拘谨过后，三笠才开始有羞涩感。她不希望他这么快回去，只想能和他待久一点。  
“坐明早第一班列车回去还能赶得上第一门考试。”  
“不会太赶吗？”  
“你叫醒我不就行了。”他是铁了心在这边过夜的样子。三笠有早起的习惯，他是知道的。  
天已经全黑了，路灯亮了起来，和广告牌、店铺映射出来的灯光汇合成一片冷暖滤镜交织的光海。脚下踩的落叶声音莫名的清脆，三笠无数次经过这里，对她来说早已变得普通的夜景又再一次变得可爱。  
脖子上围着他的围巾，身上披着他的外套，再加上走了很长时间的路，从头到脚都暖暖的。手心出汗了，还是被他紧紧握着。  
“去我那里吧。”三笠向艾伦发出邀请。  
她带着他去了自己在校外租住的公寓。  
三笠住在三楼，唯一的合租室友萨沙在下午早些时候回家了，所以艾伦刚好可以过来住一晚上。  
房东奥古斯特太太是个奇怪、严苛又古板的人。想要租她房子的人全都要通过她的“面试”，她会问你一些奇奇怪怪的问题，如果她并不讨厌你，才会把房间的钥匙交给你。另外，她的公寓只面向女性出租，除非特殊情况，原则上不允许男性进入，更别说留宿。  
她住在一楼，会经常留意进出公寓的住客。  
三笠打算在奥古斯特去吃晚餐，没有守在楼梯旁边的办公室的时候把艾伦带进去，也就是现在。  
“你还没回去吗，三笠？”奥古斯特的声音突然从入门大厅传了出来。  
糟糕。三笠心想，怎么偏偏这时候……  
如果被发现她带艾伦留宿，她下学期就得找新住处了。  
“我明天回。”三笠得体地回答，即使心里很慌，脸上却是波澜不惊的表情。她用余光发现艾伦不知什么时候不见了，估计是躲起来了。  
“那正好，走之前把公共休闲区的餐桌和柜子给我收拾一下。”奥古斯特冷冷地说，“你室友萨沙把食物弄得到处都是。没被我抓住算她幸运，哼。”  
“……好的。”三笠回答，却没有上楼的意思。  
看着这个女孩纠结的表情，奥古斯特有些困惑又带着一丝警觉，浑浊的眼睛眯起，想问她有什么事。  
“奥古斯特太太，我刚才从外面好像看到您的布丁回来了，就在后院。”  
布丁是奥古斯特刚收养的猫，最近走失了。  
三笠自认为临场应变能力不错，但撒谎这件事她总是不擅长。不过和艾伦一起后，她逐渐把这个不光彩的“本领”锻炼起来了。虽然欺骗可怜的奥古斯特太太有点不厚道，但也不得不这么做了。这个现编的谎话她不知道对方相信的概率有多少。  
“是吗？！”没想到多疑的奥古斯特很容易就相信了她说的话，戴上老花镜提起裙摆往后院一路小跑过去。  
“你撒谎的本领比之前进步了不少。”适时出现的艾伦说。

夹克、卫衣、长裤、围巾、毛线开衫、连衣裙、丝袜、内衣和内裤从三笠的卧室门口一路延伸到床边。屋子里没有开暖气，暧昧的灯光把情欲的色泽均匀涂抹在两具有明显肤色差的光滑胴体上。他侧身搂着她，把大腿卡在她两腿之间，掩盖在浓密丛林下的分身微微探头。她曲起一条腿，把膝盖搭在他的臀部，用足底来回摩擦他的膝窝。  
这个久别重逢和三笠想象中的完全不一样。  
以往的艾伦在性事方面总是更兴奋更主动些。每当他像饿极的野兽在她身上胡乱揉弄啃咬，像要把猎物一块块撕碎吞进腹中那样饥渴，她总是感觉很好。因为她觉得自己的身体是对他有着致命吸引力的，她喜欢他贪得无厌般索求自己的样子。  
但今天……拥抱和接吻像是独处时的例行程序，更像是很久没练习的技艺一样生疏。在褪去所有的衣服之后，他就不知道该怎么继续下去了。  
三笠不知道他为什么没有进来，索性和他一起沉默。任由冷冽的空气在没开暖气的房间和彼此交叠的躯体上流淌。  
艾伦随意把玩着三笠那对玉一般柔亮细腻又形状优美的乳房，像是在鉴赏一件艺术品。三笠从上到下揉捏着他的耳朵，目光有母亲般的温存和怜爱。  
“对你来说，我算是什么人。”他用食指漫不经心地在她的乳晕上画圈，目光却牢牢盯着她的双眼。  
三笠发出一个语气词，她有些害羞又有些疑惑，从没想过他会在这种时候问自己这个问题。  
没错，他们做了不少次。但似乎从没有真正以情侣的身份用语言交流过感情。  
按照自己的性格，如果不是真的喜欢他，三笠不会和他做。但她不了解他怎么想。  
他会不会在这段没有在一起的时间里，对她的身体失去兴趣了？又或者对别人……  
三笠的其中一部分第一时间否认了自己，艾伦不是这种人，自己这样随意揣测有点过分了。但她的另一部分又说，你认识他多久了？你了解全部的他吗？他不总是这样，想来就来，想走就走，想做的时候不会管时间地点合不合适，不会等到她完全备准好，总是单方面结束通话，不愿意遵守既定的规范，更不喜欢被牢牢束缚在一段关系里。  
那……他这么急地赶来，是和自己分手的吗？那这次，就是他们作为恋人的最后一次？之后只能回归朋友的身份？  
三笠胡乱想着，眼里的光也急速晃动着。而艾伦淡茶一样清澈透亮的眸子静默着，隔着一层扑朔迷离的雾气注视她的眼。从他的目光中，她知道他真的很想听。  
她慌了，不知道该回答什么才是正确的，到底要怎么样才能把自己真正的心意准确传达给他。她不想自己的回答给他造成困扰，最后连普通朋友都做不成。但如果说出违背自己意愿的答案，她将来一定会后悔。  
“对我来说，你是……恋人。”三笠舔舔嘴唇，饱满的胸脯随着深呼吸起伏着。  
他的瞳孔骤然紧缩了。“再说一遍。”他低沉的声音半是命令，半是祈求。  
“你是我的恋人，艾伦。”她涨红了脸。这句话是她的极限了。她这辈子不会也不能再对谁说出这样令人难为情的话了。  
他的双眼瞬间被注入了细碎的星辉，在幽绿的泉水里荡漾出生动的涟漪。  
与之前隔着橡胶材质不同，这次三笠直接感受到了艾伦的性器直接戳进了自己最隐秘的部位。  
她发出一声颤抖却甜腻的气音。  
他沉默而温热的感情传递到她体内，在缓缓抽动时发出湿润粘稠的液体声。  
他的动作开始越来越快，每一次都坚定地把她的甬道填充到极致。体内长久的空旷感被转化成越来越满的饱胀感。  
三笠微微皱眉发出满足的喟叹，逐渐迷离的双眼看向艾伦，发现他也在看着自己。他上挑的眼角微微泛红，他将额头与她的贴在一起。面前是纠缠的呼吸，身下是相互交换热度的躯体。  
他掐住她的脖子与她接吻，舌尖舔舐她的牙齿，嘴唇吸啜着她的舌头模仿交合的动作，让他的唾液和她彻底交融在一起。他持续加深了这个吻，几乎要掠夺她所有的空气。  
眼前是他放大的脸。他投入的神情是三笠从来没见过的。  
虽然她还没来得及问出她最想知道的那句话，但她觉得他的动作和神情已经是答案了。  
艾伦把三笠的下身抬离床铺，让她把腿搭在他肩上，然后扯过枕头垫在她腰下。  
他扶住她的腰肢，手指按压在她随着他进出的动作若隐若现的肋骨上，用力将粗壮的性器顶入紧致的穴内，闯进最深的地方。他在她身体里的每一次冲撞都引得她大口喘息，没有了内衣固定的双乳来来回回地晃动。  
三笠抓住他的胳膊稳定自己的身体，大口喘着，冰冷的空气侵入肺中，嘴唇有些干涩。身体却燥热不堪，毛孔逐渐渗出细密的汗珠，和他紧贴的肌肤碰在一起黏糊糊的。  
她竭力把失焦的视线锁定在面前的男人，他微微皱眉，表情变化并不明显，脸也没红。平时清冷的眼眸此刻如雨林般浓郁而潮湿，双唇微张，皮肤也因为剧烈运动透明发亮。  
短暂的休息结束，艾伦把三笠翻了个面，捞起她的小腹抬高她的臀部，从后面重新埋入穴内，抵达比刚才更深的地方，猛烈冲击着那个点，囊袋在她的臀部撞来撞去。  
受到强烈刺激的三笠发出尖声呻吟，脸朝下埋在枕头与双肘搭成的狭小空间内急促呼吸。  
分身在体液的润滑下没有片刻停顿刺入体内，贯穿整个甬道，顶撞至更深的器官边缘。她听到自己和艾伦交错的吐息在整个房间里清晰地回响。潮水般重叠进退的快感让三笠应付不过来，她咬着枕头，颤抖着高潮了一次又一次。  
“不，不要了……”她发出哭腔浓重的声音，感觉思维被碾碎，化成了轻飘飘的云朵，失去了对时间和空间的感知，酸软的膝盖和大开的双腿也几乎没有了实感。但穴口仍然自觉地纳入性器，忠实地一口又一口吞吐着它。  
用力掰着三笠臀瓣往小穴里抽送的艾伦完全没有结束的意思。他暂停动作，俯下身吻了一下她汗湿的脊背稍作安慰。再次耸动的力度相比刚才轻柔了许多，深深浅浅变换着角度抽插。  
在三笠持续收缩的深处，艾伦的快感即将被蓄满。他把三笠趴下去的身体抬高一点，握住床头的铁质栏杆发力，往小穴更深处发起了最后的冲刺，等待着攀上顶点。  
三笠已经没有力气再叫了，她承接着他仿佛不会停止的动作，紧闭双眼默默等待着体内熟悉的弹跳。她埋在枕头里隐约听到很远很远的地方有人在叫她，可竖起耳朵仔细听了一会儿，房间里又只有肌肤碰撞摩擦的声音混合细微搅动的水声，和艾伦粗重的鼻息。  
“三笠，你在的吧？”那声音骤然清晰起来，离她和艾伦只有一道门板的距离。那是本应该已经回家的萨沙。三笠睁开双眼彻底清醒过来，意识到萨沙正在敲自己卧室的门。  
她不确定艾伦有没有听到有人敲门，因为他还继续着动作。  
“艾伦，停下……萨沙回来了。”三笠压低的声音还带着一些颤抖。她转身用力推了一下他的肩膀，另一只手支撑着身体试着直起身来。  
艾伦只好把依旧高挺粗硬的性器从她体内抽出，带出一连串湿泞的体液滴落下来，洇湿了床单。  
两人都看着愣了几秒。  
需求还没得到满足的艾伦鼻尖上都是汗，但他无暇顾及，起身看了房间一圈。三笠的卧室很小，床底塞满了行李箱和鞋子，衣柜也很窄，没有地方能让他躲。  
敲门声停了一小会儿又大声响起来，震得人头疼。  
“怎么了，萨沙？”三笠没办法装作不在家，只好胡乱应了一声。她的室友一定是从门缝里看到了透出的灯光。  
“我有东西落在你房间了！开一下门好吗？”  
“好的，你等一下。”三笠想争取多一些时间。  
她还没有做好心理准备在这时候把和艾伦关系公开。如果她和艾伦穿戴整齐，她也许不会这么纠结。可现在来不及把所有的衣服穿好，一直这么拖着萨沙也会起疑心。  
三笠的焦躁和为难艾伦都看在眼里。他轻轻叫了她一声，在和她对视之后毫不犹豫走向阳台。  
三笠愣了一下瞬间明白了他的意思，她睁大了双眼，没来得及拉住他，就眼睁睁看着他赤裸着爬上阳台围栏跳了下去。  
她跑过去探出身子往下看，心几乎提到了嗓子眼。  
在呼呼的夜风中，他刚好抱住阳台正下方那棵大树的枝干，往上看了她一眼让她安心，才顺着茂密的枝叶慢慢向下移动。  
三笠回到床边把散落在地上的艾伦的衣物抱成一团，看准楼下草地没人，一股脑都抛了下去。然后抓起椅背上宽松的棉质睡袍潦草系上腰带走去开门。  
“你怎么那么久才开门啊？刚睡醒吗？”  
“我刚才有些不舒服，吃了药睡得有点死。你不是回家了吗？怎么又突然回来。”三笠打开门让她进来，下意识地裹紧睡袍。她的嗓音有些沙哑，自认为佯装感冒效果是不错的。  
“其实我那趟车今晚很晚才开的，我下午只是和尼科洛出去逛一下。你发烧了吗？”萨沙觉得三笠一副不在状态的样子，伸手去抚摸她的额头但被挡开了。  
“我没事。”  
萨沙知道三笠的性格本来就是这样，所以没怎么往心里去。但她不知道三笠睡袍下遮着的是吻痕遍布的皮肤，依旧滑腻的两腿间有体液沿着腿部曲线缓缓流淌下来。  
“你要拿什么？”三笠不记得什么时候萨沙把东西放在自己房间过，不放心又迅速用余光检查了一遍房间有没有艾伦的遗留物。  
“上次我不是来你房间一起看恐怖片嘛，那个鸡腿形状的抱枕。”  
三笠回想起来了，在房间里找了找，从墙角的小沙发上把那个看起来很油腻的抱枕递给萨沙。这很符合萨沙的喜好，估计是尼科洛送给她的礼物。是时候委婉地让萨沙出去了，她现在没心情应付室友，只想知道艾伦的情况如何。  
要不是她邀请他来自己住的公寓，就不必冒这个风险……万一他受伤了怎么办？他被人发现怎么办？特别是奥古斯特太太……她不停地自责。  
萨沙接过鸡腿抱枕，笑嘻嘻的脸忽然变了。  
“怎么了？”三笠忽然紧张起来，生怕她发现了什么。  
萨沙像小狗一样皱着鼻子仔细闻了闻室内空气。三笠也跟着闻了几下，但不觉得有什么特别的味道。  
三笠的房间有人来过，而且刚刚在这个房间里。萨沙的嗅觉和直觉非常敏锐。地板和床单上散落的几根长发发色和自己很像但有区别，而且发质更硬些，这个证据更说明了这一点。但现在房间里不像有其他人藏着的样子。  
三笠有意隐瞒的事萨沙觉得还是不要深究比较好，所以她没说出来。  
“没什么。”萨沙又恢复了元气满满的笑容，抱着鸡腿抱枕挥挥手，“那下学期见了，三笠。”

奥古斯特绕着整个院子和公寓走了几圈，又到离公寓一个街区远的地方找了一会儿，也没有看到布丁。  
也许是三笠看错了，那只是别的野猫。她回来后又在后院寻找了一遍，还是一无所获。只能彻底放弃了，准备回办公室。  
一双男士运动鞋横在她的必经之路。顺着这双鞋，草地上还散落着一些衣物。  
刚开始她以为是被风刮下来的，或者有租客故意高空抛物。她火气一下子涌上来了，如果被她查出来是谁这么做，那就立刻让那个人滚蛋，没有任何情面可以讲。  
月亮从云层里透出来，倾倒一地清冷的薄霜。茂密的枝叶剧烈晃动着，夹杂着树干被压断的响声，一些叶片扑簌着掉了下来。在逆光中，她看到有全裸的男人从那棵树上跳下来，沿着衣物散落的轨迹一一把它们捡起。  
裸体的男人她见过不少，也活了几十年了，不会像少女一样惊声尖叫。她只是默默提了一双男鞋走过去，停在弯腰捡拾衣物的他跟前。  
男人愣了一下，缓缓起身，惊讶和慌乱转瞬即逝，表情很快又恢复平静。  
“谢谢。”他用衣物遮住下体，很有礼貌地道谢。伸手去接鞋子，但奥古斯特没有松手给他的意思，他只好抬头与这个老太太对视。  
奥古斯特紧紧盯着他的眼睛。灰湖绿？石绿？墨绿？翠绿？在月光和反光的作用下，她不确定他瞳孔真正的颜色，但其中散发出来的气息让她想到月亮背面的阴郁、异域古神像的神秘，以及猫的淡漠和优雅。他看起来大概还是学生，留着棕色的长发，五官精致而英俊。脸颊和额头被树枝划出几道小伤口，还往外冒着血珠。他像是沐浴在月色下的神明，身躯健壮而修长，小麦色沾染汗水的肌肤闪着淋漓的光。  
他比奥古斯特高一个头，目光毫无惧色，也没有任何做坏事的委顿。  
在这样的注视下，奥古斯特竟有种他穿着体面而自己才是一丝不挂的错觉。而且……她似乎沉浸到某个遥远记忆的时空中去了，并想起了故人。  
“给你一分钟时间把衣服全部穿好。”她松开手把鞋子给了男人，说出了连自己都难以相信的话。  
她没有再看他，右手指了指后院敞开的小木门。“从后门那条小路走，人会少一点。我不会让你光着屁股走出我公寓大门的。你能丢脸我可丢不起这个脸。”  
男人背过身，以最快的速度把衣物穿戴整齐。走之前，他穿着那件三笠刚穿过的飞行夹克郑重地向奥古斯特再次道谢。

男人消失在夜色中很久了，奥古斯特还在原地发呆。  
她终究还是让他跑了。为什么呢？按理来说她应该臭骂他一顿，以猥亵的罪名把他扭送警察局。但看着他的双眼的时候，她竟觉得心情异常平静，什么都可以原谅。没有这个必要了。  
如果自己年轻个四五十岁，也许会对他一见钟情的吧。她抬起头看了一眼公寓三楼亮着灯的卧室房间，松弛的嘴角扬起一丝笑。  
“年轻人啊。”  
-END-


End file.
